Nigdy nie odchodź
by colirya
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: "'Dałeś temu miastu nadzieję, gdy nie miało już żadnej. Uratowałeś nas od kompletnego szaleństwa... I ty twierdzisz, że nie inspirujesz ludzi' Gordon przypomina mu, jak ważny jest Batman. Miniaturka, część pierwsza z serii 'Dachy'".


**Tytuł oryginalny:** Never Walk Away ( s/4531478/1/Never_Walk_Away)

**Autor:** Stoneage Woman ( u/497740/Stoneage_Woman)

**Tłumacz: **colirya_  
_

* * *

_Czy jest gdzieś bohater, ktoś, kto pojawia się i ratuje dzień?_

_Ktoś, kto poda rękę i cofnie czas?_

_Czy jest gdzieś bohater, ktoś, kto nigdy nie odejdzie,_

_Kto nie odwróci się widząc zbrodnię?_

- **Poets of the Fall**, _"Locking Up the Sun"_

* * *

„**Nigdy nie odchodź"**

Kolejna noc, kolejne anonimowe spotkanie na kolejnym dachu.

Po tym, jak rozpoczęło się polowanie na Batmana używanie reflektora nie było już dla nich dłużej bezpieczne. Kiedy Gordon zastanawiał się, co począć z tą sytuacją, Batman pojawił się w środku nocy, by wręczyć mu kartkę papieru z zapisanym numerem telefonu i listą słów-kluczy. Gordon - po tym, jak zapamiętał numer - zdecydował się ją spalić, dla dobra ich obu. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że regularnie widuje się z poszukiwanym przestępcą…

Miał nadzieję, że teraz, gdy Joker był za kratami, nie będzie musiał używać tego numeru zbyt często, jednak w obliczu śmierci Harveya Denta i Batmanem jako nowym czarnym charakterem, zbrodnie powróciły. Gordon przeszedł przez dach. Batman, odwrócony plecami, czekał na niego na balustradzie. Jim zauważył jego zwieszone ramiona. Nie żeby go to zdziwiło, nie po takim tygodniu. Mściwe nagłówki gazet, okrutne wypowiedzi policjantów, wściekłych za śmierć „swoich". Za każdym razem, gdy Batman próbował złapać przestępcę, gliniarzom bardziej zależało na złapaniu jego. Bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć, że za tą maską krył się prawdziwy człowiek, człowiek, który miał swoje ograniczenia i słabości, jak każdy inny. Człowiek, który szybko osiągnie kres swojej wytrzymałości. Gordon poczuł ukłucie winy. W końcu to on zaczął to wszystko. Odchrząknął lekko.

- Wiem, że tam jesteś – powiedział Batman, bez odwracania się. – Co masz dla mnie?

- Nie spodoba Ci się to.

- A czy kiedykolwiek podoba? – odparł, jego słowom towarzyszyło mniejsze, niż zwykle, warknięcie.

Gordon skrzywił się. Z każdym ich kolejnym spotkaniem czuł się coraz bardziej jak tylko i wyłącznie zwiastun złych wieści.

- Miał miejsce rozbój – powiedział. – Facet włamał się do domu tak, jakby był tobą. Policjanci… Myślą, że to naprawdę byłeś ty.

- I nie sądzę, by długo dochodzili do tego wniosku – odpowiedział sucho Batman, odwracając się w stronę Gordona.

_Dwie sekundy._

Gordon spuścił wzrok. Ta cholerna policja dawała mu coraz więcej powodów do wstydu. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak wiele zawdzięczają temu człowiekowi…

- Przepraszam – powiedział, nie wiedząc dokładnie za co przeprasza. Wiedział jednak, że to musiało zostać powiedziane.

Batman potrząsnął głową.

- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać – odparł, ale zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo słabo. Gordona uderzyła pustka, jaką zobaczył w jego oczach. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył te oczy były pełne zapału, determinacji, prawości. Co się, do cholery, stało od tamtego czasu?

Wiedział. Poczucie winy po raz kolejny dało o sobie znać.

- Muszę – zaprotestował. – Muszę cię przeprosić i podziękować za to wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla tego miasta, i za to, jak bardzo się poświęcasz. Nawet jeśli nikt inny…

- Gordon, przestań. – W oczach Batmana błysnął ból i coś jeszcze, jakby wstręt do samego siebie. – Proszę.

Jego głos zabrzmiał normalnie, nie było nawet śladu po zwyczajowym warczeniu. Oczy Gordona rozszerzyły się w oznace zdziwienia. Czy to był prawdziwy głos mężczyzny kryjącego się za maską? Nie spodziewał się, że będzie brzmiał tak młodo.

- Dlaczego miałbym? _Poświęcasz się_, prawda?

- Tak jak ty – padła beznamiętna odpowiedź. – Tak jak Dent, tak jak Rachel Dawes.

- Nie porównuj się z Dentem – odpowiedział ostro Gordon. – On prawie _zamordował_ moją rodzinę, więc to praktycznie anuluje wszystko to, czego dokonał. A ja nigdy nie miałbym wystarczająco dużo siły by zrobić to, co ty zrobiłeś… co robisz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Batman milczał. Gordon zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle będzie się trudził, by mu odpowiedzieć, czy po prostu znowu zniknie w środku rozmowy. Z jakiegoś powodu nie zrobił tego tym razem.

- I czym dokładnie, według ciebie, jest to, co robię? – zapytał – Inspiruję ludzi? Jestem przykładem?

Parsknął szyderczo śmiechem.

– To _ty_ mówiłeś mi o eskalacji. Joker, wszyscy ci faceci, którzy mnie naśladują, przestępcy w maskach… Stworzyłem chaos i anarchię, a nie dobro, więc nie rób ze mnie bohatera, bo nim nie jestem, Gordon.

Gordon spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

- Nie myślisz tak naprawdę.

Batman odwrócił wzrok.

- _Jesteś_ bohaterem – odezwał się ponownie Gordon. – Dałeś temu miastu nadzieję, gdy nie miało już żadnej. _Uratowałeś nas_ od kompletnego szaleństwa, pomogłeś złapać pięciuset przestępców i umieścić ich za kratkami. A kiedy Dent nawalił, poświęciłeś samego siebie, wziąłeś na siebie jego winy, by Gotham miało swojego cholernego, białego rycerza. I ty twierdzisz, że _nie inspirujesz_ ludzi?

- Każdego dnia… Gdziekolwiek pójdę… Słyszę komentarze pod moim adresem, nazywają mnie mordercą… - wykrztusił z siebie z trudem Batman. Gordon zastanawiał się, co takiego się stało, że ten zamaskowany mężczyzna postanowił mu się zwierzyć. To po raz kolejny przypomniało mu, jak bardzo musiał być nieszczęśliwy, jak bardzo samotny. Ile osób wiedziało, kim był naprawdę? Jak bardzo ciążyły mu te wszystkie tajemnice?

- To nie tak, że nie zrobiłbym tego ponownie – kontynuował Batman. Jego słowa poruszyły Gordona. _I ty naprawdę twierdzisz, że nie jesteś bohaterem?_

- Po prostu… Czasami zaczynam wierzyć w to, co mówią ludzie. Wiesz, że niektórzy z nich porównują mnie do Jokera? – roześmiał się ponuro, cytując jeden z nagłówków: „Precz z zamaskowanymi psychopatami".

- W niczym go nie przypominasz – odpowiedział szorstko Gordon.

Mężczyzna stojący przed nim nie mógł stracić nadziei. On _był_ nadzieją.

- Nie wszyscy wierzą w to, że zabiłeś tych gliniarzy – dodał.

Batman gwałtownie podniósł głowę.

- Co?

Gordon uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie bądź taki zaskoczony. Uratowałeś wielu ludzi. Czy to tak aż tak zaskakujące, że nie myślą, byś był zdolny do morderstwa? Niektórzy z nich nawet przyszli do mnie i zapytali, dlaczego, do cholery, rozpowiadam kłamstwa o tobie. Nie wiedziałem, co mam im odpowiedzieć, bo nienawidzę tego robić w równym stopniu – opuścił nieco głos – Uratowałeś także moją rodzinę. Mój syn uderzył wczoraj kolegę w szkole, bo nazwał cię mordercą gliniarzy. Nie jesteś tak powszechnie nienawidzony, jak ci się wydaje.

Batman po prostu stał tam w milczeniu, jak zamrożony, ale Gordon obserwował jego oczy. Zobaczył mnóstwo emocji, kłębiących się w nich, i ten błysk, gdy mężczyzna mu uwierzył.

- Dziękuję. – Głos Batmana zabrzmiał tak niewiarygodnie niepewnie i młodo.

Gordon poczuł ucisk w gardle. _To ja powinien ci podziękować._

Ale udało mu się dokonać tego, czego chciał, więc nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Wiedział, że Batman nigdy by tego nie zaakceptował. Zresztą niektóre rzeczy nie muszą być wypowiadane na głos.

Batman odchrząknął, a kiedy przemówił ponownie, jego głos znów brzmiał jak pomruk.

- Musisz zrobić coś ze swoim synem. Powinienem być jego porywaczem, nie może bić się za każdym razem z każdym, kto nazwie mnie mordercą.

- Wiem, już z nim rozmawiałem…

Ale Batman już zniknął. Gordon patrzył na niego cały czas, a i tak dał się zaskoczyć.

_Jak on to robi?_

Westchnął cicho i oparł się o balustradę, wpatrując się w noc. Przed oczami przemknął mu cichy cień, przelatujący nad dachami i alejami, pilnujący Gotham nocą. Gordon ścisnął poręcz mocniej i uśmiechnął się.

**THE END.**


End file.
